


Tulips

by ReailaBlue



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReailaBlue/pseuds/ReailaBlue
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 7





	Tulips

Valentine trắng. Mọi người ở Mankai đều nô nức chuẩn bị quà đáp lễ cho cô nàng đạo diễn trẻ Izumi Tachibana. Tsumugi, tất nhiên, cũng chẳng phải là ngoại lệ. Vốn anh nghĩ mình có thể hoàn toàn chọn ra được vài cánh hoa từ khu vườn, kết thành một món quà ý nghĩa. Song, khi đi ngang qua phòng khách, nhìn nét mặt hào hứng của mọi người, nghe thấy được những lời bàn tán của các thành viên khác về món quà họ sẽ tặng cho cô anh lại chợt nghĩ, liệu món quà của mình có phải đã quá đơn giản rồi hay chăng.

Vì mỗi người con gái đều là một đóa hoa. Họ vẫn thường thích các loại hoa đa sắc màu với hình hài xinh xắn. Nhưng, dường như năm nào, anh cũng đều đã tặng Izumi hoa cho mỗi dịp lễ khác nhau. Có lúc là một đóa diên vĩ kiêu sa. Có khi lại là một xô cúc Zinnia rực rỡ. Nhiều lúc lại là những nhành cẩm chướng bé xinh. Và, hẳn nhiên, tất cả đều mang ý nghĩa tôn vinh tình bạn cao đẹp, gửi gắm sự kính trọng của anh đến cô. 

"Này, Tsumugi! Anh có còn ở đó không đấy?" - Izumi nhẹ huơ tay trước mắt anh mà gọi. 

"A! Anh xin lỗi, lúc nãy anh không tập trung lắm. Em vừa nói gì sao?"

"Mau vào nhà thôi, bữa sáng đã sẵn sàng rồi!"

Cô nở một nụ cười ngọt ngào nhìn anh. Lòng anh bất giác liền có chút ấm áp lan tỏa. Nếu như mỗi ngày đều được thấy cô cười vui như thế này, anh biết mình cũng sẽ rất hạnh phúc. 

Đưa tay nhẹ đặt lên ngực, dường như, anh cảm nhận được trong tim mình có chút bồi hồi, có chút vấn vương. Nhưng rồi cũng chính anh lại khẽ lắc đầu. Anh nghĩ nhiều rồi.

Đôi chân thon dài sau đó liền vô thức mà cất bước theo bóng hình nhỏ bé trước mắt. Nếu mỗi ngày đều như thế này, anh biết mình chắc chắn sẽ rất hạnh phúc. 

Bước vào khu sinh hoạt chung thân thuộc, anh rất nhanh liền nhìn thấy tổ Hạ đã vây kín cô. Hẳn nhiên rồi, cô luôn nổi tiếng mà. Vì cô là đạo diễn của tất cả. Theo sau tổ Hạ lại đến tổ Xuân, mọi người lần lượt trao tặng cô những món quà xinh xắn. Tsumugi khẽ đưa mắt nhìn, ngay cả Tasuku bình thường lầm lì ít nói chỉ dành hết đam mê cho diễn xuất và thể thao cũng có trong tay một gói quà nhỏ. 

Một cảm giác lạ kỳ dâng lên và dần, chiếm trọn lấy tâm hồn anh. Một chút chua xót liền tê tê trong từng tế bào mạch máu. Anh... Đáng lẽ không nên cảm thấy như thế này. Izumi là đạo diễn của mọi người. 

Anh không dám tự nhận mình là kẻ giỏi đọc vị người khác. Song, anh cũng không thể nào chẳng thấy rõ, cái cách mà Sakyo luôn đối xử dịu dàng với cô và chỉ mình cô. Hay Itaru sẵn sàng dành thời gian để nâng cấp một nhân vật vốn dĩ ban đầu em ấy cho là vô dụng nhưng nhân vật ấy lại được Izumi khen dễ thương. Anh cũng không thể không chú ý đến cái cách mà Tatsuku đối xử với cô. Tasuku không quá giỏi khi thật sự giao tiếp với nữ giới nhưng vì Izumi, cậu ấy vẫn cố gắng hàng ngày. Anh cũng không thể không chú ý đến cái cách mà Chikage vẫn hay bông đùa trêu chọc cô như thể anh ấy vẫn là một cậu trai mới lớn, thích trêu chọc người con gái mà mình quan tâm. Và, hẳn là chẳng có ai lại không để ý đến sự điên cuồng đánh dấu chủ quyền Masumi dành cho cô. 

Vì cô là đạo diễn của tất cả mọi người. 

Tsumugi quay gót. Anh quyết định quay trở lại vườn một lần nữa. Xem ra, Valantine trắng năm nay anh vẫn sẽ chọn tặng cô hoa. Nhưng lần này, là một nhành tulip đỏ. 

Tulip đỏ - tình yêu bí mật dành hết cho em.


End file.
